Making Me Love You
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: A calming shoulder and a silent confession.  Draco doesn't know how much of a friend Blaise Zabini really is.  SLASH DMBZ.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that includes the name Harry Potter except my books.

**Warnings: **Slight Language, Same sex relationships, slight mature themes.

_Author's Note:_ This is dedicated to Miss Vampira( ) . A very talented writer, whose piece, "Puzzle Pieces" greatly inspired this story.

* * *

It was a chilly night in the dungeons as Blaise made his way from dinner. He was the first to leave the Slytherin Table. And he had just one target in mind. Draco Malfoy. The boy had been called out of Herbology just after lunch to meet with Dumbledore, and hadn't been seen since. If Blaise were braver, or simply a better student, he could've skipped classes and found out right then what was so important. 

Before he even knew it, he had walked past the stone that was the key to enter the common rooms.

Blaise let out a sigh and turned

"Parseltongue." He breathed, watched boredly as the stone carved its way from the wall surrounding and swung open. Blaise stepped in gracefully and straightened his robes

"Draco?" He called, his voice carrying through the empty room. As he had expected, there was no answer, he let a brief bout of annoyance take over his smooth face. But he soon masked it over again and started for the boy's dorm. As he opened the door, he paused…

He heard crying. He blinked a few times but he distinctly heard someone crying. He stepped into the room cautiously and rounded the bend of which there was a single bed. The bed, that Draco had of course claimed to keep himself away from his dorm mates.

Blaise's eyes were drawn to the window. Draco sat on the sill, hugging his knees and staring out at the merpeople swimming by. The blonde boy let out another sniffle followed by a small hiccup. Blaise found himself frozen in shock. Draco was actually crying…

He took a deep breath and gathered his bearings, stepping forward

"Draco?" He asked gently, bracing for an out burst.

Draco stiffened slightly, then sighed, wiping his tears away with the palm of his hand

Blaise looked at him silently

"What's wrong…" he questioned carefully. Draco looked down

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He managed weakly, Blaise made a noise of irritation

"Don't lie…"

"I'm not lying!"

Blaise walked forward and sat on the sill next to his friend

"Yes you are." Draco glanced at him, his eyes were red and it was obvious the boy had been crying quite a while. Blaise sighed in frustration

"Please just tell me Dray…" He asked in a gentle tone, Draco glanced down and handed him a letter. It was slightly damp, and crumpled from being balled up in the young blonde fist, but Blaise smoothed it out and skimmed it. After a few moments of Blaise just staring at the parchment, Draco burst into tears again. Blaise dropped the letter, momentarily startled and immediately pulled his friend into a hug

"Shhh…" He whispered into Draco's ear, Draco sniffled against his shoulder

"The kiss, they're going to give him the kiss." He sobbed, Blaise held him tighter

"I know…I know Dray…" He whispered, rubbing Draco's back gently, soon the boy in his arms grew silent; Blaise glanced down and frowned, brushing the platinum bangs out of his eyes. Draco looked up at him and smiled weakly, half asleep, then set his head on Blaise's shoulder and shut his eyes.

Blaise bit his lip and cursed inwardly, this didn't look good.

He frowned and sighed, shifting Draco into his lap. The smaller boy stirred in his sleep and Blaise glanced down, he watched Draco's eyelids move calmly as he dreamed and sighed, running a finger down the boys cheek. Draco leaned into the contact and Blaise smiled, cupping his pale cheek

"You've always been my only weakness Draco. Damn you." He said quietly. But he knew within himself that he didn't blame Draco at all.

Draco let out a sigh and brought Blaise's attention back to him. The midnight haired boy smiled a little and lean forward, placing a gentle kiss on Draco's sweet lips. As he pulled away, Draco stirred, and for a moment, Blaise's heart was in his throat, but when all the boy did was shift and burrow deeply into his chest, he let out a shaky breath and hugged him close.

"Damn you…" He muttered softly as he gazed out the window "Damn you for making me love you…"

* * *

Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing and I hope you all go check out Miss Vampira's writing.

-bows-


End file.
